


7 Días de Superbat

by LunaIssabella



Category: DCU
Genre: Drabbles, M/M, oneshots
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-19
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-17 05:15:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13069899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaIssabella/pseuds/LunaIssabella
Summary: Porque no hay suficiente Superbat en este mundo.





	1. Lunes

**Author's Note:**

> Nope, yo no me canso de hacer regalos. Esta vez son 7 bellos días (que debieron empezar ayer) de SuperBat porque mi beta hace un bonito trabajo beteando sus NOTP para mi.
> 
> Los 7 drabbles/oneshots que leeran durante esta semana no tienen ninguna relación entre si, solo están inspirado en 7 imagenes al azar que podrán encontrar en esta misma historia en Wattpad al final de cada drabble.
> 
> Sin más espero lo disfruten tanto como yo haciéndolos

**Carlisle, no**

Bruce trata de ocultar su sonrisa de diversión al ver a su pequeño hijo flotar alrededor de su padre tratando de tomar entre sus manitas, y posiblemente en su boca, el mechón de cabello característico de Clark mientras el hombre amablemente lo apartaba con mucho cuidado para continuar cambiándose. Bruce se debate entre ayudarlo o quedarse en cama disfrutando de la enternecedora imagen, pero la mirada desesperada de Clark le hace levantarse.

—Carlisle, no puedes comerte el cabello de papá —dice acercándose para acomodar la corbata de Clark.

El hombre se relaja un poco cosa que es un error terrible pues Carlisle aprovecha para sentarse en su hombro sosteniéndose de su cabello y triunfal muerde con sus encías apenas pobladas de dientecitos el rizo de Clark. El hombre deja escapar un bufido de rendición.

—Bruce, por favor ayuda —pide.

A Bruce le preocupa un poco que Clark se haya negado a sostener a Carlisle desde que nació, aunque podía entenderlo; su pequeño hijo había demostrado haber heredado todo el ADN kriptoniano que pudiese heredar en su mezcla de genómica, pero Clark aún teme que al cargarlo lo haga con demasiada brusquedad o fuerza y le haga daño como una vez pasó con Jon cuando este tenía tres años. Compadeciéndose de su esposo Bruce carga al niño alejándolo del baboseado mechón antes de alzar los brazos de Clark y ponerlos allí ignorando como el hombre se tensa.

—Carlisle, no puedes comerte el cabello de papá —repite palmeando su pequeña cabeza—, y Clark, no puedes simplemente evadir el tener que cargarlo.

Clark muerde sus labios y alza a su hijo con cuidado para besar su frentecita. El pequeño ríe feliz por el mimo olvidándose por completo de su intento de cazar el escurridizo rizo y se aferra al cuello de su padre con toda la fuerza que un niño de un año podía tener, aunque considerando que es hijo de Clark seguramente tenía la suficiente para estrangular a cualquier humano normal. Aliviado y bastante feliz Clark regresa al pequeño a su cuna, acción totalmente inútil pues segundos después el pequeño vuelve a flotar riendo está vez dirigiéndose hacia Bruce para abrazarlo fuerte.

—Nos veremos en el almuerzo —se despide Clark sonriendo enternecido con la imagen. Bruce era un padre nato, a pesar de los errores que había cometido con el resto de sus hijos pero que le había dado suficiente experiencia. Ríe cuando Carlisle se estira para tomar su cabello y comerlo también tomando eso como una señal para irse dejándole el trabajo de regañar al pequeño a su querido esposo.


	2. Martes

**¡Aléjate de nuestro padre!**

Clark sonríe nervioso viendo a los chicos Wayne rodear a Bruce como una pequeña muralla protectora, a pesar de que todos llevan sus disfraces Clark puede ver la desconfianza grabada en sus rostros y podría apostar que si las miradas mataran hacía tiempo los 4 lo hubieran enterrado tan profundo en la tierra como fuera posible, tal vez enviándolo al mismo núcleo terrestre. Aclara su garganta y juega nerviosamente con el ramo de girasoles a su espalda.

—Damián, Tim, Jason, Dick —les saluda en el mismo orden en que se encuentran alrededor de Bruce que simplemente los mira ligeramente irritado, aunque Clark puede percibir como la comisura de sus labios se estiran en diversión u orgullo, o tal vez ambas cosas—, yo… tengo una cita con su padre.

—Mantente lejos de nuestro padre, alienígena —Damián blande su espada contra él bufando molesto secundado por sus hermanos.

Los cuatro son perfectamente conscientes de que el kriptoniano simplemente necesitaba soplar para mandarlos a todos a volar, pero confiaban en que su sentido de la moral, o su deseo de salir con su padre, lo obligue a no hacer tal cosa. Por su parte Clark mira a Bruce desesperado y cada vez más desanimado al notar que el hombre no parece muy dispuesto a impedirle a sus hijos lo que estaban haciendo. Baja a tierra suspirando y extiende el ramo hacia él, ramo que es cortado en dos por el filo de la espada de Damián.

—Está bien, saldremos en otra ocasión —les regala una sonrisa triste viendo los pétalos caer antes de girarse para salir de la mansión a pie.

Damián guarda su espalda satisfecho pero una molesta sensación en su cuello le hace girarse encontrándose con la enfadada mirada de sus tres hermanos mayores, incluso Jason parecía bastante irritado por sus acciones.

—Eso fue extremo Damián —le regaña Tim frotando el puente de su nariz—, el alienígena solo quería ser amable.

—No sabemos que tenían esas flores —se defiende ofendido. Había sido idea de ellos el interceptarlo y no dejarle ir a ningún lado con su padre.

—¡Son simples girasoles! —Jason alza sus brazos y eso hace estallar la discusión entre ellos que casi termina en golpes de no ser por el carraspeo de Alfred.

—El Amo Bruce se fue —señala un poco divertido.

Los cuatro jadean y corren hacia fuera justo para ver a Clark abrazando afectuosamente a Bruce antes de tomarlo en brazos e irse volando a solo dios sabrá donde. Los cuatro miran el cielo con la boca abierta, se miran entre ellos y corren a la baticueva a por el batijet. No los dejarían solos; sólo Dios sabe que cosas le haría el alienígena a su padre.


	3. Miércoles

**Súper Metiches**

—¿Alguien más ha notado que Batman está muy… amable últimamente?

Todos se observan confundidos antes de girar hacia la mesa donde Batman habla tranquilamente con Superman, sin saltarse a la garganta del otro y sin la acostumbrada tensión, muchas veces sexual, entre ambos. Asienten despacio girándose hacia Diana.

—Tal vez… ¿está de buenas?

—¿Batman? ¿De buenas? —Barry deja escapar una risotada, pero cubre su boca cuando Diana golpea sus costillas con especial fuerza señalando que había llamado la atención de la pareja, atención que no dura más que meros segundos.

—Tal vez estén hablando de la crianza de los hijos, tengo entendido que Clark está algo perdido con Kon —señala Hal apoyándose contra la pared.

Todos asienten, aunque saben que hay algo más allí. Bruce le está sonriendo a Clark, realmente sonriendo alegre; no tenía que mostrar todos los dientes para que todos lo noten y por su parte Clark parecía que no cabía en si de la felicidad. De pronto Bruce se apoya en el hombro de Clark y a todos por muy poco les da un infarto por lo que deciden que lo mejor para su propia seguridad, además de su sanidad mental, es dejarlos sólos.

Cuando todos se marchan Bruce abre sus ojos y mira a Clark.

—¿Se fueron?

Clark asiente aguantando la risa, Bruce se endereza y ambos chocan los cinco divertidos. Eso les enseñaría a no ser tan metiches en sus asuntos; satisfechos se ponen en pie para ir al transportador pasando un brazo por el hombro del otro.


	4. Jueves

**Ayuda**

Bruce hace un esfuerzo titánico para no soltar el cable que los pende de un hilo en un edificio de algunos 17 pisos ni tampoco a Dick, pero que sus demás hijos estén colgados de él no está ayudando en lo absoluto. Dick no deja de parlotear y bromear sobre cuánto pesa Damián que lucha para no revolverse en su brazo y golpearlo consciente de la situación en la que están, mientras que a la vez en una complicada posición como si se recostara en el aire sostiene a Jason que a su vez se aferra al brazo por el cual Bruce tiene a Dick con una mano y con la otra sostiene a Tim por su capa.

—¿Necesitan ayuda? —de pronto Superman se acerca a ellos volando sacando un gruñido de Bruce al ver el rostro demasiado amable de Clark.

—No —dice tajante sosteniendo más fuerte a Dick buscando la forma de volver a subir. Todos estaban demasiado ocupados en no caer como para alcanzar otro gancho.

Jason se remueve al sentir la tela de la capa de Tim deslizarse por lo que hace un gran esfuerzo de alzarlo un poco más agregando más peso a la cadera de Dick que se queja.

—Demonios Jason, eres como una jodida tonelada de ladrillos.

—Jodete Grayson —Jason no se siente con el especial humor de soportar las bromas y quejas del mayor de los cuatro.

—Chicos controlen su lenguaje —dice Tim viendo toda su vida pasar frente a sus ojos a la par que intenta no moverse demasiado. Podría alcanzar su cinturón y sacar un gancho, pero la posición en la que está no es la más optima, podía sentir como se desliza de la mano de Jason por lo que, tal vez, con algo de suerte y si es lo suficientemente rápido podría salvarse de una muerte segura, pero siente que si se mueve ahora no ayudará en nada por lo que simplemente se queda muy quieto.

—Insisto —Clark los mira queriendo acercarse, pero la mirada severa de Bruce le deja paralizado en su sitio—, dejame ayudarlos.

—Dije que no, piérdete.

—Vete al infierno Todd —Damián lo patea ignorando la conversación de los adultos.

—¡Damián no!

El grito de Dick no llega a tiempo. El movimiento de Damián hace que pierda el equilibrio y el joven cae de su brazo siendo sostenido por su mano por muy poco, pero es demasiado tarde, Jason pierde la estabilidad que tenía y suelta la capa de Tim lo que provoca una variación en el peso que carga Dick haciendo que su posición varíe y que por lo tanto Jason también caiga. Como una pila de dominós Dick se resbala del brazo de Bruce y cae abrazando fuerte a Damián para que, si va a morir, al menos el menor de todos sobreviva.

Pero nada pasa, antes de siquiera tocar el suelo son sostenidos por Superman que sobrevuela para cargar a Bruce también y dejarlos salvo y sanos sobre el techo del edificio.

—¡No necesitábamos tu ayuda alienígena! —grita Damián llevando una mano a su pecho por el susto que le provocó ser sostenido de golpe por el hombre.

—Lo siento yo solo… —Clark retrocede al verlos gritarle molestos, cada uno asegurando que pudieron perfectamente salvarse de esa caída.

—Gracias —la voz de Bruce los corta a todos de golpe que lo miran sin poder creerlo. El mayor de los murciélagos se acerca palmeando el hombro de Clark antes de girarse para continuar con el patrullaje.

Los chicos lo miran por unos segundos antes de seguirle rápidamente dejando solo a un más que emocionado Clark Kent que nunca pensó escuchar esa palabra en boca del caballero nocturno. No sabe como terminaron todos colgando del edificio, pero eso había al menos servido de distracción por haber invadido el territorio de los murciélagos sin informárselo, y mejor era marcharse antes de que cayeran en cuenta de ello.


	5. Viernes

**Puedo explicarlo**

Alfred tararea bajo preparándose para limpiar la cocina aprovechando que los amos no estaban en casa lo que significaba que no tendría que salir corriendo de un lado a otro limpiando el desastre del más que enérgico amo Dick o por las peleas entre todos. Disfrutaba de esos días de paz, incluso el amo Bruce había salido en una cita con el señor Kent y eso es una maravilla, tenía la casa para sí mismo.

Al menos eso estaba pensando antes de llegar a su destino siendo sorprendido por la imagen de su amo Bruce vistiendo nada más que una bata de baño con el señor Kent encimado sobre él. Al oírle ambos se giran y la escena se torna aún más bizarra, o graciosa Alfred en ese momento no puede determinarlo, cuando el señor Kent empieza a balbucear cosas incoherentes mientras se sonroja y el amo Bruce aparta la vista cubriendo su rostro.

—Alfred no es… no es lo que piensas —asegura el reportero tratando de alejarse, pero las piernas de Bruce en sus caderas se aferran con mayor fuerza aumentando su sonrojo—, puedo explicarlo.

—Clark solo… callate —Bruce masajea sus sienes sin mirarlos a ninguno de los dos en un intento desesperado por ocultar su sonrojo.

—No tienen nada que explicar —Alfred recupera la compostura carraspeando—, volveré cuando terminen. Los chicos llegarán en una hora.

Con una sonrisa picara Alfred se retira dejándolos a los dos solos; fue bastante claro, ellos tenían una hora para divertirse y limpiar su desastre. Tal vez piensa Alfred divertido, aprovecharía esa hora para descansar. Nunca estaba de más un poco de tiempo libre.


	6. Sábado

**No**

Bruce odiaba con todas sus fuerzas a Tony Stark. Bueno, tal vez odiar no sea exactamente la palabra, pero le desagrada mucho más que cualquier otro ser viviente en el planeta, y eso es mucho decir; sin embargo, su amigo Steve Rogers era bastante simpático, no que lo fuese a admitir en voz alta, y le recuerda en cierta forma a Clark. Sin embargo, tener que compartir una misión con los héroes de Nueva York le molesta casi tanto como el tenerlos en su ciudad.

Que aprovecharan un momento tan critico para proponerse matrimonio aumenta su desagrado a niveles insospechados; la conversación en si fue ridícula aunado a los  _awws_ de Diana, Barbara y Hawkgirl. Sí, eran una pareja adorable, pero ese no era momento para esas cosas; aunque por la mirada que Clark le da le dice que no todos piensan como él.

—Bruce —el kriptoniano se acerca a él mirándolo ilusionado, toma sus manos y las aprieta con suavidad, —¿Te casarías conmigo?

—No.

Su respuesta es cortante no con mala intención, sino para dejarle en claro a Clark que ese no es ni el lugar ni el momento para sus cursilerías, pero el chico parecía bastante animado por la demostración de cariño del Capitán.

—¿Te casarías…?

—No —repite sin dejarle terminar. La pregunta continúa y cada vez Bruce le da menos oportunidad de formularla.

Con cada No los ánimos de Clark decaen que poco a poco suelta sus manos bajando la vista. Bruce lo observa por unos segundos un poco culpable, su intención no es lastimar a su amante, pero le parece ridículo la necesidad que tenían algunas personas de poner su relación en un papel como si eso fuera importante. Respira hondo unos segundos poniéndose en los zapatos de Clark, había sido criado humildemente lejos de las costumbres modernas y casi puede imaginarlo fantaseando con una relación tan pura como la que tuvieron sus padres, soñando con casarse con la mujer u hombre ideal.

Solo por la ligera sensación de ternura que le causa el ligero mohín en labios del super hombre que empieza a alejarse de él le hace alargar una mano y detenerlo. Rueda los ojos maldiciéndose a sí mismo.

—No necesitamos casarnos, Clark —dice despacio para que pudiera entenderle. Entrelaza sus dedos para agregar énfasis a sus palabras—, no necesitamos un anillo ni un papel que diga lo que somos. Sólo lo somos.

A Clark le toma unos segundos comprenderlo, pero pronto sus ojos se iluminan. Aprovechando que todos sus compañeros están muy entretenidos felicitando a sus compañeros héroes atrae a Bruce a sus brazos y lo besa con amor antes de soltarlo rápidamente. Bruce se teme que a pesar de que Clark entiende su posición no iba a descansar hasta tener algo significativo para ambos, pero conociendo al hombre como lo conoce sabe que se tomará su tiempo y no lo hará de manera publica por lo que se permite relajarse y no pensar en ello; luego se preocuparía.


	7. Domingo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este es el último día. Lo iba a subir ayer pero por diversas razones no se me fue posible, y fue lo mejor pues le alegró el día a mi querida beta, así como espero alegre el día de cualquiera que ha pasado una mala navidad por cualquier razón.
> 
> Espero tengan una muy bonita navidad, que disfruten sus regalos (que les dieran o compraran para si mismos, o hicieran).

***Slap***

Los miembros de la Liga de la Justicia observan atentamente las noticias, había surgido algo urgente que debían resolver cuándo de pronto se dio otro ataque y otro. En manos tienen tres ataques que deben atender por lo que deciden dividirse en tres equipos.

—Bien, Linterna Verde, Aquaman y Flash irán juntos, John, Cyborg y Hakgirl —Batman apunta los lugares dónde irá cada equipo.

Se gira cruzando sus brazos por su espalda viendo como se dividen en su grupo para planear la estrategia, solo quedaban Wonderwoman y Superman por lo que les tocaría ir juntos. Frota sus sienes augurando un gran dolor de cabeza si sus hijos decidían unirse a alguno de ellos al saber lo que pasaba. Debía informarle a Alfred que no los dejará salir.

—Entonces nosotros estamos juntos —Clark se acerca con Diana parándose a su lado.

Bruce entrecierra los ojos ante la sonrisita de Clark, demasiado feliz por supuesto en estar en un equipo con él, Diana por su parte también sonríe de una forma que lo pone en guardia de inmediato. Mira del uno al otro empezando a alejarse cuando Clark pasa su mano por los hombros de Diana y su otra mano se desliza por su espalda hasta darle una palmada.

El sonido de la mano de Clark contra el cuero resuena por toda la base provocando un silencio que dura apenas segundos antes de que todos dejen escapar una carcajada; todos excepto Bruce, por supuesto, que mira furioso a Clark que no para de reírse mirándolo en una silenciosa disculpa.

—Bien equipo, vámonos —dice limpiando una pequeña lágrima por la risa.

Sabía que Bruce se la haría pagar muy caro, pero había valido totalmente la pena. Aceptará cualquier castigo que su amante le quiera poner.


End file.
